WtF Is Schmoop?
by Whedonist
Summary: 29 one shots featuring various F/F pairings from the Jossverse.


Disclaimer - Not mine. Period. End of story. Additionally, there's some small crossovers here with Law & Order SVU, Hack/Slash, Firefly, Angel and I borrowed a Buffy written by a good friend from her story Vicarious (PM me for the link). These characters aren't mine. They belong to suit type people.

A/N: This was written for the LJ community Kinda Gay - a Jossverse centered comm that writes slash and femslash - These are all femslash. Pairings will vary. Read and enjoy.

* * *

_**What The Fuck Is Schmoop? **_

_**Thing For You – Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg**_

"We could…" Willow stops the words from leaving her mouth. The babble that she's known for dies at the look reflected back at her.

At the glassy, impossibly warm, deep brown eyes and she can't let the words out.

The tip of her tongue settles in behind her teeth as she focuses, instead, on at least gathering her clothes. Conversations like this shouldn't be had in the nude.

"I think…" Faith stalls and pushes unruly locks away from her forehead causing the sheet that was keeping her decent to fall around her perfectly formed hips. Willow gulps at the exposed breast of her bedmate stalling her movements.

Stalling her words.

Fingers snapping in front of her eyes draw her attention from chest to eye level. The smirk playing on full, pouty lips causes the blush. The fact that said mouth, attached to said body, smells like sex, her sex, reddens the blush. Blunt, red lacquered nails reach out and tuck away a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Look, Red," Faith tries again, "I know I got goodies you wanna oogle. We've been dancing around this for – like fuckin' – ever ..."

Willow tries to pull away. Maybe to deny the fact that Faith may have a point.

They've been hanging out.

They've been playing this game that was too reminiscent of how Tara and she got started. Time stolen here and there and every which way until last night…

Stupid, tasty, dangerous coconut mojito's…

And if Will's really honest, Faith's minimal clothing didn't hurt either.

But the alcohol and the sex and the morning after is – was…

"You tellin' me you really wanna bounce?" Faith asks, her chin jutting out to towards the door. Her voice dropped an octave and Willow shuts her eyes against the onslaught of sensations.

Faith's full, delicious breasts pressed against hers….

Damn it.

"Let's see where it goes, Red." Faith's tone is nearly on the side of pleading causing Willow to open her eyes and look at the other woman. "Tell me you ain't been feeling what I am?"

Damn it, again.

The nod is so minute she doesn't think her head moved, but Faith caught it. Like Faith's been doing for the past six months or so – picking up on the things Willow says, but doesn't. When Faith's lips cover her own and talented fingers slip between her parting thighs, she figures that finding…

Comfort?

Solace?

Love…?

In the arms of someone that actually _knows _the darker parts isn't a bad.

When she cums, Will thinks maybe this thing is so very much better than the dichotomy of good and bad.

It's more along the lines of the dichotomy of right and wrong.

And it definitely falls on the right side of the right spectrum.

* * *

**_St. Mary – Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg_**

The train stationed bustled, as train stations are wont to do, with people, lots of people. Their hands lace together as they sit and people watch. The silence between them so far away from uncomfortable that the word 'comfortable' doesn't fit for the ease with which they exist together.

Willow would have called you loony, like Drusilla loony, if you had told her this is where she'd be at twenty-six. Guess there are crazier things…

Like that leprechaun they had to slay in France.

Or like the fact that Xander actually proved the existence of the Loch Ness Monster – which for the record, Nessy's a sweetie and her favorite food is chips with malt vinegar – see that's crazier than what she's doing now.

Unable to resist, she turns ever so slightly in the high backed chair in the terminal and rests her head on Faith's shoulder. She feels her lover's lips press against the top of her head and in a voice that does super funny things to her insides, Faith asks, "You really think this eloping thing is a good idea, Red?"

Willow stiffens a little. Did she read into the situation wrong?

"Hey," Faith immediately tries to calm the witch down, "I ain't sayin' I'm not down with it, I just…"

Willow doesn't need to look at her to know the look passing over Faith's features. Articulation and her fiancé were never besties.

"You just what?" Willow whispers trying to help her along.

"Well, it's like, ya know, Xander and B. I think…you don't want them there?" Faith finally finishes.

Willow snorts. Then she sighs. Then she shrugs. "I want you."

"Oh," is all the brunette manages, "cool."

* * *

**_I Do – Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg_**

The SUV comes to a full and complete stop. The bickering in the backseat, not so much.

Faith can't help the groan and the thoughts about if this really is what her life is like. How did it happen? When did it happen? And the brunette really wants to know how in the FUCK she let it happen. Two kids, not one, but two, a rock and a gold band on her left hand and…

"Faith?"

And Willow in the passenger seat running a soothing hand up and down her jean clad thigh.

Right. It's cause Red was being all gushy during their honeymoon.

And after the third orgasm, Faith just pretty much agreed to whatever her wife wanted.

Which was kids.

They own a condo in San Francisco.

They recycle.

Faith, not for the first time, realizes that the witch domesticated her. She's still not sure if she likes it.

"Sorry, babe," Faith rights herself and looks in the rearview mirror. Two sets of excited brown eyes blink back at her, finally quieting.

"Mom?" her first daughter, Jessica, asks.

"Yeah, kiddo?" she replies feeling her chest warm at the word 'mom.'

"How long are we staying with Aunt Buffy again?" Rachel, her youngest daughter follows up.

"A week, girls," Willow answers.

Two grunts of displeasure sound in the back seat. She bites her lips to prevent the snicker when Jessica snips quietly, "I don't see why you need 'alone' time when we hear you all the time anyway."

* * *

**_Infatuation – Faith Lehane/Kate Lockley_**

Looking down at her outfit, Faith tried to suppress the groan. She failed. The loud, obnoxious, petulant noise echoed off the kitchen walls. She opted to smooth out the cloth bunching around her thighs.

It wasn't that she was opposed…

Okay, Faith reasoned, she really was opposed to dresses of any kind. The heels were a stretch, but manageable. It's just that, girls were s'posed to, y'know, like dress up for shit like this, but in truth…

Being in a skirt, or a dress, of any sort, just made her uncomfortable.

Nearly to the point of her skin crawling.

But.

She wanted to look nice. She needed tonight to not be about her and how ungodly exposed she felt in the mid-thigh high, clingy red dress and more about the reason why she was wearing it.

Which she'll punch Angel for later. Mr. 'It'll be good for you to go out' and 'Detective. Lockely's really nice.'

Eight months later and Kate's coming over for a surprise anniversary dinner and the…oh shit, Faith scrambles as the buzzer to her door sounds from the living room/entryway.

She slides around the small kitchen island, to the front door and looks herself over in the mirror to her left one last time before she pulls the door open.

The grin plastered on her girlfriend's face as she looks Faith over is appreciation enough for her ego. "Uh, not that I don't mind," Kate says while her right pointer finger swirls in the air in front of Faith, "because you look amazing, but why?"

Faith snickers and rolls her eyes. "Hi to you too, doll," she says instead while accepting the quick peck to the corner of her lips as Kate breezes past her and towards the beeper going off in the kitchen.

"Hi, sorry, it's just that I've never seen you in a dress and you look…uh, _wow_," Kate back peddles a little as she shuts the oven timer off and peeks inside at the browning garlic bread. The sauce on the stove smells delicious and the bread is only adding to the rumbling in her stomach.

"Didn't eat today, didja?" Faith asks as she gently hip-checks Kate out from in front of the oven to remove the garlic bread. "I'll get this together. Go sit and look on top of the table," the slayer says over her shoulder before removing the bread and shutting off the oven.

A warm grin curls the edges of Faith's lips as Kate sits down in 'her spot' and sees the box and card. She watches Kate read the card, knowing it's a little schmaltzy for her tastes, but the sentiment is true enough, and slices the garlic bread at the same time.

When Kate opens up the slim box the jeweler put the necklace in, Faith gently says, "Happy six-months, babe."

* * *

_**The Sex Is Good – Faith Lehane/Casey Hack – Xover with Hack/Slash**_

_The diner was lit in that way that only twenty-four hour roadside diner's could be. The vinyl seating cracked under Casey "Slasher-killer Extrodinaire" Hack's weight as she continued to stare down at her coffee. She didn't need to look around to know where everyone and everything was situated like she used to. After years of traveling and keeping an eye on it all, it was second nature. _

_So when Vlad, her best friend, right-hand man and muscle said, "There is a woman making the eyes at you." She wasn't surprised because she felt it, but she couldn't help but grin at the child like wonder combined with Vlad's gravelly voice. "You should go talk to her. Maybe make with the sex." _

_This caused Casey to blink and look up. She shook her head not even contemplating that suggestion. Not only did she not want another girl, but also, Vlad had pitched a fit when she was on the phone with Georgia instead of paying attention to him. _

_Instead she shook her head. "I've still got blood underneath my fingernails from El Hefe. Picking a girl up right after you decapitate a slasher isn't my thing. Besides…" She shrugged and downed the rest of her coffee. "I'd rather go back to the van and play cards with you, big guy." _

_Vlad rewarded her with a deep, hearty laugh and the grin of a five year old on Christmas morning. He did not however take her 'no' for the proper answer and waved the brunette over. Casey tracked the fluid movement of the woman, the swell of dark blue denim covered hips to a tight- fitting, black tank top and leather jacket. When she met the other woman's eyes, a smirk played over full red lips and a hand jutted out in greeting, "Faith." _

Casey shook her head at the memory, nearly a year old now, two more slashers dead and more vamps than she could count dust piles. Faith sidled up to her and slung a protective arm around her shoulder as they watched Vlad bop around on the dance floor with the rest of the crowd.

"What were you thinking about?" Faith purrs in her lover's ear.

"The first night we met," Casey practically yells to be heard over the shredding guitar.

"Hmm, yeah, we've had some fun," Faith agrees and turns Casey towards her. Leaning in, her lips brush over the smaller woman's and she admits, "I totally would have bounced like after the first week, but damn girl…"

Casey pulls back snorting with laughter and waves her girlfriend off, "Yeah, yeah, I 'give wicked good orgasms'," she quotes Faith verbatim.

Nonplussed by the honesty, Faith just grins, pulls Casey out onto the floor and grinds their hips together knowing a few of those will be had tonight.

* * *

_**Punch Drunk Love – Faith Lehane/Dawn Summers**_

"You're pretty," Dawn slurs causing Faith to snicker at her girlfriend.

"You're drunk," Faith reminds her and taps the tip of the woman's nose with her index finger as she supports Dawn up the stairs to their room.

"Hmm," the other woman agrees, snuggling into Faith's neck. "You're still totally doable. Like…" Dawn stops their ascent and spins Faith towards the wall, pinning her. Dawn doesn't bother with much else as her thigh slips between Faith's to grind upwards.

The taller brunette swallows Faith's moan and her tongue licks out, twisting with the slayers. Her hands shove the thin material of Faith's top up to palm full, heavy breasts. Heat sears a path down her spine, curling around her hips and settling between her thighs.

Breaking away for breath, Faith hisses, "Fuck, D."

"I'm trying," Dawn pouts before dropping her lips to Faith's neck. She licks, nibbles and sucks at the other woman's pulse point as she feels Faith's hands drop from her waist to cup her ass and lift. Complying with the request, Dawn allows herself to be lifted up and wraps her legs around Faith's slim waist. "Fuck me, please," she pleads around a mouthful of skin.

The slayer really isn't one to keep Dawn waiting, especially not when her hand burns with the need to bury itself inside her. Faith maneuvers with a practiced ease, slipping her hand under Dawn's skirt, shoving the strip of cloth doubling as underwear aside and thrusts up.

* * *

**_Nobody's Perfect – Faith Lehane/Dawn Summers_**

Gently, Dawn shut the screen door and walked towards the tiny burning ember floating in the dark. Blue-grey smoke rose above it as the swing creaked softly from the weight resting on it.

"You okay?" she asked as she sat down next to the brunette.

She felt Faith shrug and watched her take a drag of her cigarette. It lit up the slayer's features. "You really wanna know?"

Feeling far braver than she actually was, Dawn reached out and splayed her hand across the other woman's upper thigh.

Faith's breast rose and fell wearily. "B. may be right." The brunette's hair fell forward as her chin came down to rest on her chest. Under the curtain of hair, Dawn heard the mumbled, "What do we do then?" Faith barely managed to pick her head up and shrug. "What do _I _do then?"

"She's not," Dawn whispered equally.

"You know that for sure, D.?" Faith's head rose and she flicked the last little bit of cigarette away from the porch towards the graveled driveway, looking past that into the darkened woods that surrounded them.

"Look, I love Buffy, she's my sister, she's saved my life more than I can count and she took a header off a tower for me…"

"This pep talk supposed to help?" Faith cut in to Dawn's building rant.

Shooting the slayer a look, she smiled when Faith's mouth clamped shut. "The point is that even though she's done all these wonderful things and I love her; I know that she can be self-absorbed, narrow-minded and just a wee…" Dawn spread her index and thumb as far apart as they would go. "…bit judgmental."

"So…?" Faith sat back on the wooden swing and stretched her arm behind her, wrapping it across Dawn's shoulders.

Taking that as a sign towards the positive, Dawn scooted closer and rested her head on the shoulder being offered. "She should just shut up and leave us be. I love you. You love me. The rest? Who gives a damn?" Dawn arched her head back and kissed the underside of Faith's chin, firm in her belief that they would be way more than okay, third time's the charm and all that.

* * *

**_Do Ya Thang – Faith Lehane/Dawn Summers_**

"See this! This is what I don't get!" Buffy vented in Dawn's general direction.

Dawn sipped on the piña colada smirking around the straw.

"If that were my honey…" Buffy smacked Dawn's shoulder and pointed to the dance floor where a guy and girl had her girlfriend sandwiched between them. "Why do you let her treat you like this?" Buffy's eyes narrowed when the girl's hand went a little lower than she thought to be acceptable.

Dawn giggled. She wasn't sure what else to do. There are certain things you can tweak in a person, some things, well, they were a lost cause. Faith's flirty nature, for instance. Dawn realized that if she wanted to keep the slayer in her bed that she needed to get over herself and ditch the insecure school girl act.

Buffy, it would appear, didn't seem to come to those conclusions or maybe there would always be the insecure school girl hiding out inside her sister. Dawn set her drink on the table and put her hand on Buffy's arm. "Look, sis, I know it may seem…just back off. She's not going home with either of them or both of them. She's going home with us…err…" she shook her head and tried to dispel the mental images her slip caused.

"Please," Buffy whimpered, "poke out my mind's eye now."

Dawn nodded vigorously, but soldiered on, "What I mean is that, that," she pointed to Faith still bumping and grinding with the couple, "is just part of her. She's a flirt and she likes to dance." A pointed look was cast to her sister.

Buffy had the good sense to break eye contact and find a spot on the table particularly interesting as Dawn carried on, "So, do me a favor, shut up."

The blonde's face soured at the request, but huffed a grumpy, "'Kay."

Dawn grinned seconds later as her trust was rewarded when Faith came bouncing over to the table and finished off the rest of the piña colada. "B. one more spin on the dance floor then a quick patrol?" Faith held her hand out to the other slayer.

The sisters locked eyes and Dawn gave her a nudge with her shoulder. "Keep your hands above the waist, Buffy!" Dawn warned.

* * *

**_Ride Wit Me – Faith Lehane/Dawn Summers_**

"'Kay, so I got Mt. Dew, Coke, Cherry Coke, Orange Gatorade, water and two fresh thermoses of coffee," Dawn rattled off as she leaned over the side of their car and started dumping the contents of the grocery bags into the ice chest.

Faith saw the woman come out of the convenience store loaded down with bags and while she knew Dawn could go overboard, this was…

She shook her head and just enjoyed the view while she filled up the tank. The sixty-eight Camaro was a gas hog, but hella-fun to drive. Faith figured that made up for it.

"Also," Dawn popped up and held another full bag in her hands, "I got you more beef jerky, chips and Mounds." The brunette bit her lip as she looked her girlfriend over. "Is this is a slayer thing? I mean Buffy powered down junk sometimes like this and…"

"High metabolism, D.," Faith answered and removed the nozzle from the car. She replaced the pump and closed the fuel tank up. They were ready to roll. She snagged the printed receipt and turned around. Dawn was standing right behind her. "Yeah?"

A hand came up and fingers danced up her chest, around her neck to tangle in her tousled locks. Dawn grinned. Faith tensed.

Leaning down, Dawn's lips grazed the slayers as she spoke, "Do you have any idea how happy I am?"

Faith's eyes grew large and she tried to focus on Dawn's features. "No," she breathed, giving up and closed her eyes against the sensations the taller woman was providing.

"Hmm," Dawn hummed, "Then let's hit the road and I'll show you tonight."

* * *

**_Bleed to Love Her – Faith Lehane/Dawn Summers_**

Dawn shifted her weight, right foot, left foot. The skin around her right thumb nail was tattered and torn, maybe even a little bloody if the girl was honest with herself. It was getting late and they weren't back yet.

They should be back by now, at least Dawn thought so. It was a routine patrol. Nothing should have happened, but they weren't back and Dawn…

Dawn was DEFCON One levels of worried. She went back to the living room window, parted the curtains and scanned the front yard. The clock on the mantle ticked by. She went back to pacing.

On her forth lap between the living room and dining room, she heard it, the faint sound of talking and then footsteps. The front door was opened and she was down the porch steps before they even made it to the walk way. What stopped her sprint was Faith, sandwiched between Xander and Buffy. Her arms were looped around the back of their necks as they supported her.

Dawn's heart dropped to her knees and her stomach…

It might be reaching the Earth's molten core right now.

Then Faith's head snapped up, a lopsided grin spread over the brunette's features and she slurred, "D.! Ah, there's my…" Faith trailed off, managed to right herself and push off Buffy and Xander. She rocked back on her heels as the world spun a little, but she saw Dawn and that helped keep her steady.

Finding her footing, she tried to saunter, but it staggered instead, towards her girl. She gathered a rigid Dawn in her arms and began to twirl them around, her leg slipped between Dawn's and her hands gripped the taller woman's hips to bring her down on her raised thigh. "Once again she stills away!" Faith began singing, singing horribly off key and slightly slurring the words.

"Xander, please tell me you're recording this?" Buffy guffawed from her spot at the end of the walkway.

His phone was already out and recording Faith's crooning, "And how she takes my breath away, pretending that she won't miss me."

Dawn shoved Faith away, but the slayer just continued to sway, before she stumbled and fell. Dawn watched the fall, the face plant in the lawn and was about to go help when the snores of her lover registered. She instead whipped around to a cackling Buffy and Xander.

The friends supported each other as they doubled over.

"What the hell?" Dawn screeched.

Between fits of laughter, Buffy managed, "Demon defense."

Xander knew this wouldn't placate the girl so he tried to explain, "Did you know there's a species of demon that's defense is the equivalent of downing a fifth of Jack?"

* * *

_**Let's Get It On – Illyria/Glorificus**_

"Is everything prepared?" Illyria asked one of the servants.

The servant looked around to survey the room, the requested food was laid out, the lighting and linens on the bed were all to his mistress specifications. All was done. All was well.

He was only left with the small hope that his services would not be needed for the rest of the evening.

"Leave," Illyria demanded, hooking a thumb behind her. She spun around watching him scurry from the room, head bowed, shoulders drooped. Glorificus was right. A good minion knows his place.

She was pleased.

"I assume there's a reason you requested me in this disgusting sack of bones?" Glorificus asked as she strode through the entrance. The smile on Illyria's face was instantaneous.

Illyria smirked and let her eyes travel down the hell god's form. She had done as Illyria requested, taken up in her human form and wore the red silk dress she had given her. She stepped towards the device Gunn had called an iPod and hit play.

The music began amongst the sounds of the beings' screams and cries. Humans, it was there lot in life to suffer. She had no particular feelings about speeding that along. Besides, Glorificus enjoyed a good torture as much as the next hell god. Illyria's intent tonight was to please the being and she thought this would.

Glory recognized the music when Illyria stepped forward to wrap her arms around her waist. Dropping her head to the soft flesh of her partner's neck, she suckled. Glory arched her head back and giggled, "Barry White, Illyria? Really?"

* * *

**_Wild Horses – Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers_**

"I'm not sure if I told you yet, Mrs. Summers, but you look amazing," Faith whispered. Unable to help herself, she leaned in, inhaled the scent of the blonde before her and pressed a chaste kiss against the smooth skin directly under her lips.

She was rewarded with a groan as the hands encircling her neck tightened and pulled the hair at the nape of her neck. "Are you trying to get in my pants?"

"Dress, B." Faith corrected and moved north, kissing the corner of her wife's mouth. "I'm so trying to get into, er, up, definitely up, your dress."

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked around the reception hall. Her friends, her family, were all watching their first dance as a married couple. The image is just as she'd envisioned it, minus one or two people and the groom…

Buffy pulled back and took her 'groom' in. The white pinstripe pant suit Faith had on was stunning. It was more than she could have hoped for. "You don't look so bad yourself, Mrs. Summers."

"Hey, wait a second…" Faith pulled back and eyed up the shorter woman. "Who said I was taking your last name?"

"Well…" Buffy drawled, trying for a coy smile.

"Well, my ass, B. I'm wearing the pants." The brunette grinned.

Buffy smirked, shook her head and gave a gentle pat to Faith's cheek before tilting her head up and whispering, "It's important for you to believe that, honey."

The protest forming on the other woman's lips was cut off by Buffy's. The music they were dancing to faded and she let go against the blonde, letting her wife hold her up as they swayed. As long as the pants came off later that night, Faith didn't think an argument was worth it and to be honest, Mrs. Faith Summers didn't sound horrible either.

* * *

**_Do It Like A Dude – Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers_**

Even in the dimly lit club, Faith could see the folded suit jacket being placed on the bar next to her was a rich, light brown. She sipped her Jack and Coke while starting to assess the person settling in on her right. A pale pink dress shirt followed the jacket. Their arm rose towards the bartender, two fingers shot up and waved between herself and her company.

An eyebrow quirked as Faith drained her glass. She spit an ice cube back into her glass and asked, "What makes you think I'd let you buy me a drink?"

Her companion didn't answer. Instead, they spin her way, one knee pressing against her ass, while Faith's knee pushes against the inside of their thigh. They rest their chin on Faith's shoulder and tuck her hair over shoulder to lean in and whisper.

A shudder, involuntary and way too obvious, passes through Faith when they speak, "Because you look like someone that appreciates people going after what they want…" the voice trailed off as a tongue, warm and wet, traced the shell of her ear, top to bottom, before they sucked in her ear lobe offering it a light nibble.

A hand came into play then, blunt nails scrapping up her thigh, curving inward and pressing against the center seam of her jeans. It was then that the bartender chose to fulfill the drink order and slide two rock glasses full of her favorite drink in front of them.

Her companion backed off a little and Faith took the opportunity to do a full assessment. The shoes were black and glossy with a square tipped toe. The pants matched the jacket; the belt matched the shoes and contrasted well with the color of the fine linen, collared shirt. The blonde's hair was pinned up, exposing a supple neck that Faith wanted to sink her teeth into.

The Fedora was cocked back and sitting slightly higher than normal. Faith reached out to adjust it properly when playful hazel eyes caught hers and she smiled. The blush was involuntary and Buffy just winked, wiggling her eyebrows as she sipped at her own Jack and Coke.

She watched the blonde reach into her pocket, peel off a few bills from a small folded stack in her pocket and put them on the bar. Buffy turned to her and offered her her hand. "Come dance with me?"

Faith didn't need to even think about taking the hand. It weaved with her partner's automatically. "Only if you promise to take me for a ride later," she teased as she was pulled to the dance floor.

Buffy responded over her shoulder, "I promise you more than that."

* * *

**_Tangled Up In You – Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers_**

Buffy's weight settled on top of her lover's, pressing the slim brunette against the bed. She felt hands travel random paths along her sides as she hovered over her Faith. Her own arms were planted above Faith's shoulders, lifting her up slightly. She looked down to watch the emotions sweeping over the brunette's features. Her chest tightened and throat constricted.

Her hips rocked against Faith's, their rhythm unhurried and gentle, giving them time to explore, draw out and revel in the feel of being pressed together. Unable to help herself, Buffy reached over and tucked an errant strand of curl away from Faith's cheek. The movement caused Faith's eyes to flutter open and lock with the hazel one's above her.

Buffy leaned down then, capturing the full bottom lip between her own and suckle. Faith's hands cupped her ass and tightened their hold. A whimper was given and Buffy complied with the sound, moving her lips slightly north to feel Faith's tongue slide against her own.

Letting the entirety of her weight fall on top of Faith, Buffy broke away from the embrace, drawing in a shaky breath, before leaning down and burying her head in the crook of Faith's neck while her hands tangled in soft, thick hair. She inhaled the sweet vanilla scent of Faith's lotion before her tongue darted out to taste the skin before her.

Her hips rotated, breaking their shared movement, pressing against the heated, wet center. Need gripped her and she complied, beginning a slow assault south. Her lips, teeth, and tongue feasted on the body below her. She stopped and paid homage to the perfect parts and the blemishes and scars she found along the way. Ghosting over a hip bone and then trim, wiry, brown curls before inhaling the aroma that she'd come to associate solely with Faith.

Something rumbled through her chest and out when Faith opened up for her, resting a knee atop the blonde's shoulder. The sheen of arousal glistened and Buffy didn't hesitate to lower her mouth and lap at the soft folds. Faith whimpered, Buffy twined her left hand with Faith's right and looked up to catch Faith looking down at her.

Faith's eyes shimmered in the low lamp light. Buffy smiled a gentle half smile and whispered, "I love you," before ducking back down and drink Faith in.

* * *

**_Stuck In The Middle With You – Faith Lehane/BuffySummers_**

The crypt didn't provide much room to maneuver. The occupants didn't seem to mind so much as they ended up back to back, Buffy with one vamp, Faith with the other that they had chased into one of the many crypts dotting St. Bernard's Cemetery.

Faith dodged a sloppy round house, and Buffy an equally pathetic attempt at a hook.

"That was weak," Faith snapped and landed a hard jab to the vamps chin. His head snapped back and he stumbled back a few feet from the force of the blow.

"These are definitely not part of 'the few and the proud'. I've seen way better," Buffy teased as she planted her foot into the vamp's chest.

"It's still not hurtin' that low-down tingle though," Faith grunted as she took a swing and connected with air. Her vamp ducked just in time and she took the opportunity. Grabbing him by the shirt and spinning him around. Buffy took advantage of a similar opportunity and slammed her vamp's back against Faith's.

Two stakes shot out and buried themselves in the chests of their would-be attackers. The dust settled a few moments later revealing mildly out of breath slayers. Their eyes caught in the poorly lit room and that's really all it took.

Body and lips were pressed together instantaneously. Mouths parted for their tongues to meet somewhere in between them before both were drawn into the blonde's mouth. Faith ran the tip of her tongue along the blunt edge of Buffy's teeth and groaned.

Buffy was already working at the buckle of Faith's belt when she felt herself crash against the wall. She pulled back and tramped down the need to whimper. "We should…not…here…" she heaved between ragged breaths.

Faith shook her head and brushed Buffy's hands away from her pants and dived for the snap on the other slayer's jeans. "Fuck waiting, B.," she hissed and yanked down Buffy's jeans. The blonde couldn't really come up with a better counter argument when Faith sank to her knees.

* * *

**_Roadside – Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers_**

Buffy's sunglasses slipped down to shield her eyes from the setting sun as she stepped from the diner. In late August, the sun was too bright and the heat just this side of suffocating. She managed well enough in a pair of shorts, sandals and white tank top. She moved forward, glancing down at the cell phone in her palm to check the time.

She figured she could make Sacramento by nine if she hustled. It would give her enough time to get settled at the hotel Willow booked her for and do a quick patrol to help burn off the pent up energy sitting in a car for hours on end caused.

It was the rough clearing of a throat that brought her head up and drew her attention to the person leaning against the motorcycle next to her mom's old Jeep Cherokee. "What are you doing here?" the question left her before she could help herself.

Faith had the decency to duck her head at the tone. The bashfulness didn't last long and the other slayer raised her head to give Buffy a once over. "Red said I could find you here," the brunette offered by way of explanation.

An eyebrow rose behind the large oval frames and Buffy approached the other woman. "Will needs to keep her nose out of this," Buffy snapped, again having trouble containing the annoyance and hurt. She should be used to it by now. Faith was always the best at getting emotions to spill from her. The good ones and the bad ones.

"I asked," Faith started, licking her lips, "I…" the brunette faltered, but stood up and shoved her hands in her jeans pockets. "So, part of the whole growing up shit that Angel helped me work through was that apologizing thing and I know I've been doing okay, but I…I still need some work y'know?" When no immediate retort was given, Faith grew a tad bolder and stepped up into her girlfriend's personal space.

"I didn't mean to pop off like that. I just wanted to apologize. Like _really_ apologize, in person, not over some stupid hunk of plastic and silicone where you couldn't see me and know that I meant what I was saying." Faith reached out and pulled Buffy's hips against her own.

Buffy held her tongue, keeping Faith waiting. Logically, she knew the argument they had before she left was stupid and she'd over reacted. Yet, she was still sort of angry, but this, seeing her here, was a surprise.

It wasn't a bad one either.

So instead of hanging on to the last remnants of anger and the wee bit of crazy on her overreaction, she breathed out and offered instead, "You drive me up a wall, but for some stupid reason, I love you."

Faith nodded and agreed, "I know." A smirk formed and she teased, "I know what you mean. You aren't easy sometimes either, B."

Buffy was going to huff. Faith's kiss silenced any remaining protests.

* * *

**_Die Romantic – Faith Lehane/Lilah Morgan_**

Faith shifted on the plush cushion of the chair in the overpriced, hoity-ass, place Lilah insisted they go to for dinner. Her right hand flexed on top of her thigh. The scraped and broken skin of her knuckles rippled from where she had busted open the Concannon wannabe's face. Faith couldn't deny that it didn't give her a happy. She couldn't really deny that it also caused the usual fluttering low in her belly that punching something provoked.

It's the main reason why she's sitting here in this stupid restaurant, down two lawyers and left with the one. At least Lilah seemed to be the most interesting. Definitely the best to look at by far. She licked her lips and ignored the words coming out of the lawyer's mouth. She got the gist of it. Kill Angel. Get some money and her legal troubles go poof. Simple. Easy. She was in.

"Look, Nancy No-Good, I get it," Faith finally interrupted her. "This wining and dining thing—" she waved a hand to indicate the ridiculous atmosphere of the place "—it's cute babe, but seriously, let's just say I'm in…on a few conditions: the money's good and my record goes away," Faith leaned in, crooking her finger to her dinner companion. Lilah leaned towards the brunette. "And you cut the bullshit and let me show you a good time."

Lilah's eyebrow arched. The proposition certainly wasn't the worst she'd ever heard nor would it be the last. Moreover, she was never above gaining a competitive advantage. Having the slayer acquiesce to her demands by use of sexual favors wasn't even a stretch of the lengths Lilah had gone for far less great endeavors. "Okay," she agreed.

The grin broke out on Faith's face and she stood. Motioning towards the back hall where the restrooms were. She didn't wait on Lilah to follow. She knew she would. Instead, Faith made her way in the back and pushed open the bathroom doors. She rolled her eyes at the couch sitting in the room. She went through the other door and was glad it was quiet and there was no bathroom attendant.

She heard Lilah enter the first room and she walked straight back to the Handicapped stall. The lawyer pushed the second door open and Faith beckoned her forward until she was within reach. Grabbing her arm, the slayer shoved Lilah against the far wall of the back stall and locked the door.

"Oh," Lilah purred, "rough. How'd you know?"

Faith smirked. She really didn't care.

She covered the other woman with her body, planting her hands on narrow hips and gathered the material of the skirt up over her thighs to bunch above them. Faith's mouth pressed against an exposed neck. Nipping and sucking, reveling in the small tremors under her.

She palmed full breasts, working the nipples through the layers of fabric. Pinching and pulling until her companion groaned, bucking against her hips. It was all the assurance Faith needed to guarantee that her partner would be wet enough to make this an equally enjoyable experience. She felt hands at her waist tugging at her jeans and then the warmth of questing fingers slide over her mound, through coarse hair and into pooling need.

"Fuck," Lilah hissed.

Faith agreed with a, "Damn," of her own when she pushed the strip of underwear aside and pressed two fingers inside. They rode each other, bucking and thrusting into the other's hand. It was Lilah who came first, when Faith used the flat of her palm to rub and grind into the other woman's clit.

Lilah heaved and shook then took a queue from the slayer but used her thumb instead. Flicking over Faith's engorged bundle, once, twice, three times and a firm circling of the stiff flesh had her coming undone. All in all it was one of the more pleasurable quid pro quos she'd experienced. If Angel died in the process, she'd consider moving it to the top of her list.

* * *

**_Valentine – Willow Rosenberg/Alex Cabot (xover Law & Order SVU)_**

The restaurant was exactly what a New York restaurant wouldn't be. The furniture was aged, not in the Tribeca or SoHo way that gave those places their charm, but in a way that said the place wasn't going to change. The lighting was too dark to be considered intimate, the music too loud and the decorations too gaudy.

In fact, Alex surmised, a year ago, she wouldn't have been caught dead in a place like this, but, she supposes that's the problem. She is dead or at least Alexandra Natalie Cabot, Assistant District Attorney of New York City, is dead. Now she is Karen Donner, CPA. Boring name for the boring life the Witness Protection Program gave her. Her reason for being here—well, Willow wasn't something she expected to find in Cleveland, Ohio.

She was really glad she did though. Willow was her only bright spot in her fairly mundane life. The redhead was smart, quick on her feet and with her tongue. She was also the most engaging, caring and gorgeous person she'd met since meeting Olivia Benson when Alex started at S.V.U. years ago.

So here she was listening to the redhead babble on about the latest bit of antics her friend Xander had gotten into at the school she ran. She grinned when Willow reached across the table and took her hand. "You okay?" the redhead asked.

Alex nodded, but didn't say anything as she laced their hands together.

"Are you sure, Karen?" Willow looked around the restaurant and grimaced. "Okay, so like, maybe this wasn't the best place to come for Valentine's Day, but it looked like fun. We could go somewhere that's else. I'm sure we can get a table somewhere with less…" Willow's face scrunched as she took in the varying shades of pink streamers. "…pink."

Alex shook her head. "I'm fine. Perfect actually."

A slim, red eyebrow arched in response. "You're lying," Willow teased and stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend.

Alex warmed at the gesture. "Okay, so, it's very festive. I'll give you that, but you're here and so, it's where I want to be." She ran her thumb along the other woman's palm and worked her pantyhose covered foot up and down the back of Willow's toned calf.

"'Kay, well, uhm, maybe after this you can come back to my…" Willow trailed off and shuddered as Alex's foot crept a little higher and pressed against her thigh.

"Your…?" Alex asked playfully, sipping at the wine she'd ordered with her dinner.

"Uh, my place," Willow squeaked.

"I'd love to," Alex readily agreed.

Willow beamed at the reply. Alex may be stuck in this Godforsaken city, but she had a beautiful girl to go home with and an evening spent in her arms to look forward too.

* * *

**_Vanilla Sex – Buffy Summers/Willow Rosenberg_**

Buffy wasn't sure if what she could smell was unpleasant or not. It's not like there were bad associations with the combined scent of latex and lubricant, it's just…

It wasn't in her bedroom.

Which was weird. Maybe even a little disturbing and it had her questioning her level of maturity. One glance to her right showed that she wasn't the only one having issues with being in a store, in an 'adult' store. Willow's face nearly matched her hair. Buffy would have been lying though, if she said that she didn't find it adorable. Will wasn't shy in the bedroom, which surprised her at first, but then…

Once the shock wore off, she found that she really, really liked it. So much so that they had been more experimental lately and found themselves here. It was an agreed upon request for Valentine's Day. She just wasn't sure if Willow was going to be able to survive the experience.

She walked with her girlfriend down a row that held nearly every shape and size and color and function of dildo or vibrator anyone could ever think or want to use…

Or not use in some cases as she passed a double ended pink dildo that looked to be as big around as her arm.

Visibly wincing, she scanned the racks looking for the item they had come for.

"Don't ever take away from me my pornography!" Buffy's eyebrows rose as she watched the store clerk bounce around the store, singing along to the song coming out of the speakers embedded in the ceiling. A hard driving, punk song that had the lead singer sounding like he'd eaten gravel for breakfast since he was a kid. The clerk's blue and black hair flounced around as she hopped along the isles and belted along, "Obviously, we don't agree on what's obscene."

She gave a little head shake while she and Will tracked the other girl's movements. "I have the right to choose what I want to see and read. Don't try to take away from me my right privacy, 'cause what I do, is no one's business but me!"

The clerk made her way towards them and continued on, "So stay in your missionary position, I hope you get bored to death. There's no way in hell I'm going through life, having vanilla sex…" the clerk trailed off as she looked up and noticed the audience she had. The sheepish grin she offered the two customers was enough to ease them a little. "Can I help you?" the clerk asked to break the rest of the tension.

"Uh…I…we…uh," Buffy stuttered trying to regain a little bit of her composure.

"Uhm," Willow stepped up and asked, "we were looking for a good, uh, strap-on?"

The clerk's face brightened and she grinned. "Sure, here lemme show you where you can find them."

* * *

**Put Your Hands Up – Buffy Summers/Willow Rosenberg**

A spoon gently tinked against the Champaign flute in Giles hand as he stood. The table wasn't too large, but there were more people there than just the Scoobs. Willow's parents were towards the end of the table and a few friends the gang had made along the way, not involved in slaying activity. The restaurant was full, but it didn't really matter to Buffy.

Her family was here, her friends and Willow. So she did the polite thing and looked over at the patriarch of their misfit band of ne'er do wells and listened as he spoke, "I can recall in vivid detail the first time I met Buffy, she had come to the library looking to pick up her school books for the year. I had little exposure to teenage girls at that juncture. Less exposure to American teenage girls." He cleared his throat and caught her eyes.

A faint smile played at the corner of her mouth and he winked.

"Never the less, I was taken by the intelligence, youth and exuberance I saw. It was much the same way when I was first introduced to Willow. We became fast friends and eventually, we became the family that we are today. Through everything…" Giles looked pointedly at those in the know.

Willow leaned in and whispered, "Which apocalypse could he reference?"

"Too many," Buffy whispered back quickly.

"The ups and downs, the losses and the accomplishments, those two along with Xander remained as close as three friends could be and for me the children that I'd always wanted, but never had. So it is with great honor and privilege that we get to celebrate today together, with family and friends, to congratulate Buffy and Willow on their graduation of Cal State Sunnydale and wish them well on their bright futures, together. They found each other in college and together their future." He raised the flute in toast and led the cheer, "To Buffy and Willow!"

The glasses clinked together, laughs flittered across the table and Buffy couldn't help the grin.

She set her glass down and leaned further into Willow, laying her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, she whispered, "This is nice."

"Hmm-uhmm. Agreed," Willow hummed and threaded their hands together to rest atop the table. "You ready for the rest?"

"You mean the sleep we're going to catch up on?" Buffy joked and picked her head up to look Willow over.

"Well, no, I was talking…"

"Or all the sex we can catch up on?" Buffy's eyebrows danced and she grinned.

The redhead trailed off at the impish smile and used her free hand to playfully smack Buffy's shoulder. "You're lucky I think you're cute."

Buffy rolled her eyes and replied, "I'm lucky you love me."

"Darn tootin'!"

* * *

**_Favorite Song – Buffy Summers/Willow Rosenberg_**

The club was small, intimate and dark without being too oppressive. The meal was fantastic, pasta and seared chicken with a pesto sauce and a tiramisu for desert that was to die for. The music accompaniment was just as tasteful. The PA system not too loud and the acoustics carried perfectly over the space. Willow couldn't have been more pleased.

She looked to her left and watched Buffy, head propped on her hand as the singers on stage gave a stellar, stripped down version of Colbie Calliat's and Common's single, Favorite Song. Her girlfriend was stunning in the light pink cocktail dress she put on for tonight's outing. Buffy's hair was swept up off the back of her neck in a French twist. The earrings her mother had given her a few years ago sparkled from the candle flame's light.

Willow swallowed and decided that it was now or never. She brought up the hand twined with her own, a hand that was surprisingly smooth despite her lover's job and kissed a few knuckles that were a little more prominent due to said occupation. Punching things did stuff to your hands, but as her lips grazed over the skin, Willow knew it was okay. Those knuckles were attached to Buffy and that meant they were perfect.

"Y'know," the witch started out, speaking only loudly enough to be heard above the music, "when we…when we decided to try together, I was half convinced that we'd break up within a year."

The confession tore Buffy's startled gaze away from the stage and to her girlfriend of the past five years. "Will?"

The redhead smiled, softening Buffy's worry. "We didn't though. We're still here, together and still us."

"I like us," Buffy admitted as well.

Nodding, Willow smiled. Her heart hammered in her chest as she untangled her hand from Buffy's and pushed back from their table. She reached down and palmed the box resting at the top of her purse. Thankful that she chose slacks tonight, she slid to bend on one knee beside her girlfriend.

Buffy's eyebrows hiked up as she watched Willow below her. She saw the box and then everything sort of faded for her.

Everything except Willow.

"I, uh…" Willow swallowed and tried again, "I like us too. Buffy, I know we've had the ups and the downs, but that's okay 'cause it's expected. We've been through so much together. I can't really imagine my past without you; the present would be empty and the future unimaginable. So…" Willow opened the box to reveal the solitary princess cut diamond engagement ring nestled against the black velvet. "Since, I can't have a future without you in it, would you make me the happiest witch in the world and marry me?"

Neither girl noticed that the music had stopped and they had garnered the attention of nearly everyone at the club. They didn't hear the applause and hollers as Buffy nodded and Willow tore the ring out of the box to slip on her fiancé's finger.

* * *

**_Breathless – Buffy Summers/Willow Rosenberg_**

It was neither premeditated nor planned. The ritual since moving in with Buffy at the dorms developed of its own volition. Willow would stay and study while Buffy went and slayed. When she came home, the slayer would ready for bed and head straight for Willow's. The witch would hold open the covers and they'd lay together in the quiet of the night, sometimes talking and sometimes just holding on to the other. A comfort to both.

The dance between the two had been patient, unintentional and life changing.

When Willow leaned down and looked at her best friend lit up only by the moonlight shining through the window, she knew it was time to end it. That dance had run its course.

In its wake a new one needed to be started. Buffy met her half way, leaning up to capture Willow's descending lips. The slayer's hands slipped under the hem of Willow's night shirt, exploring familiar skin in a new way. Willow used one arm to help prop herself over the body beneath her. Her free hand tangled in hair to settle at the back of her best friend's neck and hold them together.

Breaths were shared and somewhere along the way, positions shifted. Willow found herself on her side looking at Buffy. Their legs a tangled mess, their hips flush and chests heaving together. Shirts were also discarded, but Willow couldn't care enough to figure out the when, why and how. She focused on Buffy. The look in the darkened hazel eyes and the puffy lips.

Her sleep shorts rubbed uncomfortably against sensitive skin and stuck where her arousal had seeped through the thin cotton of her panties.

She searched Buffy's features for assurance. She got hesitation instead, "We won't be able to take this back," Buffy whispered.

She was surprised when the hand at her hip trailed up her exposed flank and around to cup her right breast. The words caught in her throat as Buffy toyed with her hardened nipple. The witch closed her eyes and bit her cheek, trying to get her emotions under control. "I love you," she whimpered in failure.

The hand toying with her breast stilled and she felt Buffy run her hand through her hair, brushing it away from her face. Tentatively, she opened her eyes as the feel of Buffy neared. She stared back into her friend's and nearly lost her battle with the tears threatening when Buffy whispered back, "I know. I love you too."

The slayer pecked the tip of Willow's nose then her top lip and the corner of her mouth. "I just needed to say that out loud so you know. I don't want to take _this_ back."

Willow's smile lit up the room. Buffy said exactly what she needed to hear before her shorts joined her shirt, wherever her shirt went to.

* * *

_**Don't Take Me For Granted – Buffy Summers/Willow Rosenberg**_

_Buffy, _

_I just wanted to apologize, for my actions and reactions, but more so for the way I left things. I would love to be able to say this to you in person, but I'm not ready for that. Tell Willow the same or even let her read this if/when you are ready for that. _

_Know that I'll treasure the brief time we had together and that all I've ever wanted for you was happiness. It's a hard thing to find in this life (non-life in some cases). Maybe someday, when my ego and heart have mended, you'll allow me to visit. _

_Hang on to the love you have, Buffy. Despite my feelings, or maybe because of them, I know that it's special. I'm happy that you've sound someone to share that much deserved happiness with. _

_Forever, _

_Angel_

"Hey," the gentle of timber of Willow's voice sounded from the entry way in the living room.

Buffy looked up and swiped at the errant tear that escaped and trailed halfway down her cheek before offering her lover a small smile. "Hi."

Willow's right eyebrow quirked and she pushed off the frame of the wall and plopped down next to Buffy. "Whatcha got?" she asked and wrapped a comforting arm around the blonde's slim shoulders.

"Uh, a letter," Buffy swallowed, "from Angel." She passed it over and watched her lover scan his neat script and message. The witch's lips pursed before pulling into a gentle smile.

Willow leaned forward, depositing the parchment on the coffee table before settling back and wrapping her other arm around Buffy's waist. Kissing the top of the slayer's head resting on her shoulder, she whispered, "He's right."

"Hmm?" Buffy questioned as she spun a ring on Willow's hand.

"What we have…it is special," Willow explained. "More importantly, you do deserve it."

Buffy pulled away a little and grinned. "I know. You do to, Will." The witch responded with a beaming smile before Buffy leaned in to press their lips together.

* * *

_This is a crossover, you need to squint to see it, also, with valyssia's permission, I borrowed the Buffy from her story Vicarious and had a little fun with her. If you haven't read, I recommend – s**t's hilarious in the From Dusk 'Till Dawn or The Doom Generation kinda way. So thanks, Val, from the bottom of my empty chest. =0)_

**_Ring of Fire– Illyria/Buffy Summers (10k Vicarious – Vamp!Buffy)_**

"_Buffy stretches out, holding her hand high over her head as she snarked, "Sorry Spike…you gotta be at least this evil to ride this ride. Know you wanna, but I'm over it…a girl needs some standards." -Buffy Summers, Vicarious_

_Ch. 2402_

The fire cast a warm glow across the field. Lighting up the surrounding area for the two women settled nearby. The blanket under them prevented the chill from the ground to seep into their prone forms. The small blonde allowed the taller woman to trace random, swirling patterns along her spine while she curled towards the distant heat of the fire.

Buffy's head was propped on her hand as she looked around the field. The bodies of young women pock marked the hillside; some were distant black lumps, some not so much. She could even make out the faces of one or two of the young slayers she had trained in Scotland, their features reflecting their final distressing moments of life.

The night provided little audio accompaniment, the crackling fire, a few crickets and a death rattle or two were pretty much all she heard. "This is nice," Buffy hummed. "Quiet. No smelly sailors. No rumbling of ship engines or whining girls."

"Hmm," Illyria hummed and slipped her thigh between Buffy's, pressing against the vampire's naked center. From her position behind the blonde, she rocked her hips and pressed forward, letting her lips trail up a smooth thin arm, across a supple neck until Buffy turned her head and met the other woman's lips with her own.

"I can think of one or two things to make it better…" Illyria trailed off and reached around to squeeze the closest breast. She tweaked, pulled and teased the blonde's nipple. Her actions were rewarded with a low rumble and growl.

A smirk formed on the blonde's lips and she turned to lie on her back. Motioning for Illyria to move, Buffy's smile was wicked and she agreed, "Then saddle up, hell god, and ride me." The blonde grinned and licked her lips as Illyria lowered herself over Buffy's eager mouth.

* * *

**_Wherever You Will Go – Faith Lehane/River Tam_**

On the scale of lame with a range of zero to ten, Faith figured she was at a solid twenty. She wasn't sure how or even who suggested this lame brain triple date idea. Fact is, the slayer started grousing as soon as she had to start getting ready, i.e. putting on a jacket, for this little adventure.

It didn't really matter how much she grumbled, River was pretty insistent that they go. Which is how Faith found herself on a group date…

A group date…she didn't know those things existed.

Hell, she'd only been on a handful dates in her entire life and now she was on one…in a group.

In a group with Buffy, Willow, Xander and Kimmie.

River was glued to her side as Willow and Buffy led them through the parking lot and to a miniature golf course.

"I'm so stoked!" Xander fist pumped and yammered as they made their way to the front booth to grab clubs, golf balls and score cards. "We haven't done this since…"

"Ted," Buffy chirped back. "And thanks, Xand. Like I needed the reminder."

"Baby," Willow tried to soothe her girlfriend. "I promise it'll be better and we won't keep score."

"What?" Kimmie barked from in front of Faith. "What's the point if we don't keep score?"

Xander leaned in and tried to whisper, "Buffy hates to lose."

Faith rolled her eyes, wondering if she could get away with knocking the four in front of her unconscious. She could probably make it look like an accident.

A warm, smooth palm slipped in her own and River whispered, "No you can't." She pecked Faith's jaw and tried to get the slayer on board. "I've never been. I've heard stories…"

Faith looked down into hopeful eyes and sighed. "Fine," she groused. "This is only for you and you owe me."

River's grin was instantaneous. "Deal."

* * *

_**Another Rainy Day – Faith Lehane/River Tam**_

River stared out into the storm darkened sky and listened. Her head tilted towards the bathroom where Faith was finishing up her shower. River knew she'd only be a few more moments. She turned her attention to the storm outside, the thunder clapped and rain pelted the glass of the window.

She knew the storm would clear up within the hour so she turned her attention to Faith's iPod. River still wasn't quite used to some of the technology in this time, but she tried to not let it upset her too much.

She eyed the device Faith called a docking station, which just made her think of Serenity, and identified the music coming from the speakers. The mix that was playing she had named The Slayer Simmer Down mix. It worked on Buffy just the same.

Melodic harmonies, soft tempo and soulful voices were the mainstay. It never failed to make River want to gather Faith in her arms and sway around wherever they were at when she listened to it. Stretching out of the spot along the window bench, she danced and spun across the room to turn the volume up a little higher. She closed her eyes and moved to the music.

Faith came sauntering out of the bathroom, a puff of steam and warm air announcing her presence. River didn't bother opening her eyes as she swayed along to the sounds. Instead, she twirled around and gathered Faith in her arms.

"Riv," Faith growled, but allowed herself to be divested of the towel wrapped around her body.

River finally opened her eyes, brushed a strand of damp hair away from Faith's eyes and grinned. "Dance with me," she demanded gently.

"I'm naked," Faith stated obviously.

River looked up, wiggled her eyebrows and began to move them in a slow waltz around their room. "I know," she giggled against a bare shoulder.

* * *

**_Fallin' For You – Faith Lehane/River Tam_**

"Whipped!" Buffy cackled from her spot on the bar stool in the kitchen.

Faith glared at her friend as she flipped the pancakes on the griddle. "Screw you," she groused half-heartedly.

Buffy shook her head and tried to cover the grin behind a cup of coffee. "You are so whipped," the blonde continued to tease.

"Oh, please." Faith started to get worked up. "Like you got any room to talk, B."

Buffy shrugged, letting the taunt roll off her back. "I don't mind it." She was. She didn't care who knew. Faith, on the other hand, was a different story.

Buffy watched the intent look on Faith's features and she finished up fixing the breakfast tray she was taking to River in bed.

The blonde's head tilted to the side and she noticed the subtle changes in Faith's appearance since River came along. "It looks good on you, Faith," she admitted gently. Faith's reply was a quirked eyebrow in question. Buffy smiled softly and motioned towards the breakfast. "Being in love," she finally explained to her brunette counterpart. "It suits you too."

Faith swallowed the lump in her throat and smoothed her sweaty palms down the thighs of her jeans. "It feels good, B.," Faith finally eked out. "I should be like, scared shitless, but I'm not. Not really."

"I know," Buffy agreed, and then shooed Faith from the kitchen. "Now go, get that to her before it gets cold."

With a final, smart ass salute, Faith barked, "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" and carried the tray up to the woman in her bed.

* * *

**_Suicide Girls – Faith Lehane/River Tam_**

They barreled into the well lit diner hanging off the other, each in a fit of hysterics. River couldn't tell you what they were laughing about at that point. It was just good to get out of the cold and into someplace warm.

The waitress that greeted them looked less than impressed as River righted herself and stifled another ripple of laughter. Faith's hand danced low behind her, brushing against her backside. "Two please," River managed to say before she swatted Faith's hand away.

She spun around on the heel of her boot, walking backwards to follow the waitress while she jabbed a warning finger at a playful Faith. "Behave."

Faith sobered slightly, but the smirk was still firmly in place.

River turned back around and reached behind her to gather Faith's hand in her own. The slayer laced their fingers together and allowed herself to be led to an empty booth. River slid into the right side and Faith followed.

The waitress left them with a menu and a promise to return with some coffee. "It's late," River said as she looked out over the lightening night sky.

"Or early. Depends on how you look at it," Faith said not looking up from the menu.

"Before, I wouldn't have dreamed of staying out this late or early." River leaned in and spoke quietly.

"You can now though, Riv." Faith looked up and smiled softly. "You can do anything you want now."

"I know." River began to fiddle with the ring she wore on her thumb, something Simon had given her a few years ago. "How long have I been here?"

"Two years?" Faith ventured.

River nodded and leaned her head on the offered shoulder. "I feel safe. You protect me now."

The other woman chuckled. "I don't think you need it. You do fine on your own."

"Maybe, but you still do it and since, as you said, I'm free, I think I'd like to get a house…" She waited for an objection, but none came, so she pressed, "And a dog."

Faith kissed the top of her head and said, "Okay."

* * *

**_Why Don't You and I – Faith Lehane/River Tam_**

Faith's eyebrows rose as she entered her home. The couch in the living room was cushionless. The lamp on the end table overturned. The house was, in short, a disaster area. "Riv!" she called out. The slayer frowned as she was met with silence.

Curious, she moved through the quiet house and stopped in the kitchen where paw prints and footprints tracked across the tiled floor towards the sliding glass door that led to their backyard. Shaking her head, she tossed her messenger bag on the kitchen counter and headed out back.

It was there that she found her girlfriend. River and the pit-bull mix, Jayne, they had rescued from the pound covered, head-to-foot and nose-to-tail, in mud.

River was dancing around the yapping dog. The stump of a thing it called a tail wiggled back and forth as he tried to catch his mistress' skirt. Faith sighed and leaned against the railing on the porch. Propping her head in her hand she leaned forward and waited.

River finally stilled and smiled when she saw Faith. "Hi," she greeted.

"What happened?" Faith asked, quirking a brow and hooking a thumb over her shoulder.

"I tried to give Jayne a bath," River admitted. "He's as adverse to them as the man for whom he's named."


End file.
